Take Me With You
by The.Missus.Malfoy
Summary: What happens when Timmy Turner wishes himself away from home? He ends up in another storyline!
1. Chapter 1

"I wish I was anywhere but here!" Those words flew from young Timmy Turner's lips so fast he did not even have time to realize what he was saying. The brunette tugged lightly at his pink hat when he noticed he was no longer in Dimmsdale. "Cosmo? W-Wanda? Poof?" _Where the hell am I?_ He looked around as a pink dog and a green dog bounded toward him with a purple puppy close behind.

Timmy took a few steps forward, his big blue eyes searching the area around him. There was a large castle towering just a few yards ahead of him, surrounded by a dark forest, a big lake, and a tall tree that appeared to be moving. _But…there's no breeze, _he furrowed his brow as he stared at the tree. "Wanda…where are we?"

The pink dog opened it's mouth, but instead of a bark, a high-pitched female voice came out. "We're at Hogwarts, sweetie." She looked almost worried, knowing Timmy's wish had been too rash. "It's a school…for witches and wizards."

Blue orbs stared down at the dog. His stare was in disbelief, "Witches and wizards aren't real. Where are we really?" When Wanda just looked up at Timmy with a frown on her face he blinked. "You're…serious?"

_Maybe I need to blend in, _his thoughts were roaming, but he knew on thing for sure. He was never going back home as long as Vicky was there. "I wish I was a wizard enrolled here," he whispered as he heard footsteps approaching. Wait -- those were pretty loud, and it sounded like many people.

Wanda waved her wand, and suddenly Timmy was in a black robe, standing with Cosmo as a green trunk beside him. Poof had turned into a small, purple owl and was perched in a cage that sat on top of the trunk. He giggled cutely as a few feathers fluttered to the bottom of the cage. A pink wand, Wanda, was nestled in Timmy's pocket and his pink hat was gone.

Carriages carried by nothing suddenly burst through the trees behind Timmy, rushing around him. He knew instantly that he looked suspiciously, especially as some students in boats appeared, looking around his age. He dashed over to them, dragging Cosmo and Poof along, and noticed they didn't have trunks or animals with them. "I wish Cosmo and Poof were where they belong," he muttered, his hand on Wanda.

"Hey!" A boy with tousled, jet black hair yelled in a friendly manner as he dashed towards Timmy.

"Oh, uh, hi!" Timmy said nervously, grabbing the boy's hand when he held it out. _Wow, his eyes are really green,_ he thought as he gave him a small smile.

"I'm Harry Potter." The boy said, letting go of Timmy's hand. "This is Ron," he indicated a boy with fiery red hair and a shy grin standing behind him. "And Hermione," he pointed to a girl with brown, bushy hair and a kind smile as she held out her hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Hermione shook Timmy's hand with a confident smile that reached her eyes. "And who are you?" She asked, echoing the whole group's thought.

"I'm Timmy. Timmy Turner." His blue eyes traveled to the castle, and Hermione turned her head to follow his gaze.

"Oh, that's right. We should go up to the castle now." She led the group up to the castle among the other students.

Once inside they were stopped on the staircase by an old looking woman with glasses and a pointy hat. Timmy wasn't completely paying attention, but he had heard something about being sorted. Then the woman left and a blond haired boy started talking to Harry.

Timmy tilted his head as the boy walked away from Harry, but then he was walking toward him! Timmy blinked, "Don't tell me, you're friends with the Weasley kid too?" the boy with the platinum hair snarled softly. "You would do so much better with a friend like me." The boy held out his hand as Timmy stared at him confused. "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"Uh, T-Timmy Turner." _What is with him? _He blinked again, taking the boy's hand absent-mindedly. He really didn't know what he was doing or why.

"Maybe you are smarter than Potter." Draco said with a smirk. He walked away with his two friends behind him. Next thing Timmy knew, he had been sorted into Hufflepuff and was sitting on the bed in his dormitory.

----------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**~3 years later~**

Draco sat on his four poster bed in the dungeons. His gray eyes were burning a hole in his pale hand. _Turner's skin is so soft,_ he thought, no emotion showing on his face.

The fourteen-year-old blond had, to his parents' delight, shown quite an interest in a certain Slytherin named Pansy Parkinson. This feeling was new to him, however, and he did not know what to do. Timmy seemed so innocent and naïve.

Draco smiled softly. _That's what makes him so adorable._ The blond shook his head vigorously. "No," he whispered, "I don't feel that way!" He couldn't deny it forever. He had tried his hardest for the past few years, but he could barely resist the thoughts and feelings anymore.

Faking hatred had been so easy for so long, but Timmy seemed to be taking that from the pure-blood. "He's just a mud blood," Draco murmured, letting his head hit the soft pillows. "And I am not gay." This was softer and weaker than his other statements. Perhaps he was giving in. Maybe it was just the only thought he believed he could deal with.

Meanwhile, Timmy sat in the Hufflepuff common room. Draco consumed his thoughts. "Wanda," he whispered softly, holding her, in wand form, in his hands. "How did you know…" He swallowed hard. This was more difficult than he had anticipated.

Wanda seemed to sense what Timmy was getting at. "Oh, what's her name, sweetie?" She asked softly, getting a little excited over the thought of Timmy having a crush -- or a girlfriend, for that matter.

Timmy's cheeks flushed a deep pink. "Um, wha-what," he gulped once more. _Why is this so hard? Just spit it out boy!_ "What if it's not a girl?" He wasn't sure if Wanda had understood him; the words had poured out so fast.

The wand's beautiful, pink eyes blinked. "What are you saying?" _Surely, Timmy isn't talking about…loving…a boy, is he?_

"Nevermind," Timmy's words sounded defeated. _Just forget Draco. He hates you anyway._ He told himself reluctantly. Timmy went to his bed, setting Wanda on the end table beside him. "Goodnight, Wanda." He yawned as he got comfortable underneath his blankets.

Timmy had Wanda convinced that he had fallen asleep. He laid in the bed, his mind being eaten alive. He couldn't sleep like this. He still did not know if what he felt was love. All he knew was on that very first day they met, Draco had driven Trixie Tang from his mind. He hadn't thought of his childhood crush since.

Christmas break started Monday; just one day away. Timmy was, of course, staying at Hogwarts. He had no where else to go. Draco had noticed Timmy stayed every Christmas. He decided he was staying this time too. He had told himself it was just to see what the boy was like outside of classes.

Draco had also observed that the buck-toothed brunette hadn't become particularly close to anyone. This meant run-ins with Potter were unlikely.

A light smile graced Draco's lips as his eyes closed. He fell into a light sleep, tossing and turning throughout the night. Timmy would be the one with bags under his eyes come morning. He was not as strong as Draco, so he couldn't give in to sleep that easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy forced his heavy eyes open with a soft groan. Light was peeking through a small window, but it was still very early. He stretched his arms out, knowing he was not getting sleep anytime soon. He shoved the still-sleeping Wanda into his pocket, shuffling his feet the whole way into the common room.

Timmy collapsed in an armchair across from the flickering, barely-there flame. A yawn forced it's way out of his lips. His eyes were still so heavy that he could barely keep them open as he leaned back against the cushions.

"Wanda," he whispered, finally letting out what had been bugging him all night long. "How did you know you were in love?"

The fairy opened her eyes, yawning. His question was ringing in her ears. _So he was thinking about it._ She thought, biting her lip softly. "Timmy, dear," she sighed, fearing she might regret the words she was about to say. "You just have to follow your heart. You will figure it out. You're a smart boy."

Timmy gave the pink wand a small smile. "Thank you Wanda." His eyes started to close, but he jerked himself awake. He did not have time to sleep now. Sure, most people were gone, but he couldn't sleep the day away. What kind of Christmas break was that?

The brunette forced himself from the chair, a low groan slipping through his pink lips. He hadn't seen his parents in three years. "I wonder if they miss me," his voice was quiet. Three years without a real Christmas. _Three years without a warm hug from mom, or one of dad's crazy ideas._ Three years without an attempt on his life by Vicky.

Timmy did not miss Vicky, he was sure of that. He would miss Mister Crocker's endeavors at stealing Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof from him before he would miss that evil babysitter.

He found himself at the bottom of the Grand Staircase when a voice forced his mind back to reality. "Hey, Turner!"

Timmy turned his head swiftly, only to see a refreshed Draco taking confident strides towards him. "Oh, hi Draco." Timmy had to cover his mouth with his hand as another yawn escaped his lips.

"What are you doing up so early?" Draco asked, trying to sound like he didn't care, but was only making conversation.

"I just, um, couldn't sleep." _Why does he even care? I don't matter to him._ And yet, as Draco stopped just before him, Timmy swayed slightly. "What about you?"

"I'm always up early." Draco smirked. He was wearing his casual robes as he looked Timmy up and down. The boy was wearing soft, light pink pajamas.

Timmy felt his face heat up as he blushed. "Wha-what are you looking at?" He asked nervously, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Wanda, being in the breast pocket of Timmy's pajama top, could feel his heart start to race. _No, he can't love Draco. The boy is so cruel._

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You, of course." He tilted his head, looking deep into the other's baby blue eyes. "Is there anything else to look at?"

Timmy averted his eyes from Draco's cold gray gaze. "I guess not." He stared down at his feet, pointing them in and moving his toes.

"Your blush is cute," Draco muttered bluntly. He slipped his hand underneath Timmy's chin, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes. "But, why are you blushing?"

Timmy's face was turning a deeper crimson by the second, especially as Draco touched him. "I-I, uh…I-it's just…"_ Why can't I find the right words? It's only Draco._ Draco just gave him a don't-keep-me-waiting look. "I don't think you are who everyone says you are," he choked out. Well, it was close enough.

Draco smirked. "Could I make you believe I am?"

"I don't know. I guess you could"_ What the hell kind of question is that?_

"Come on then." Draco grabbed Timmy's wrist, pulling him along. He was leading him to the dungeons. He leaned away from the brunette to murmur the password and than pulled the boy into the Slytherin common room.

"Whoa," Timmy said softly, his eyes flying around the room. The only common room he'd ever seen was the Hufflepuff one, but in his opinion Slytherin was more elegant.

"Yeah, it's nice," Draco responded, pulling hard on Timmy's arm. He threw the boy into the couch, baby blue eyes peering up at him with confusion. "I'm going to show you who I am," he said in answer to the question in the other's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco pushed his knees into the couch, straddling Timmy's waist roughly. The brunette's blue eyes widened as a deep crimson crept across his warm cheeks. The blond simply smirked as he grabbed the other's wrists and held them above his head. "I've always thought you looked cuter blushing." He whispered, his mouth mere centimeter's from the boy's ear.

Timmy was rather flustered. "Well, um…" he couldn't really think of a way to respond to that as his blush deepened. "Th-thanks, I g-guess." This was so strange. He almost thought he was becoming aroused, just by the position they were in. _And Wanda's in my pocket!_ His heart was pounding in his chest.

Before Timmy could do anything about the fairy in his pocket, Draco had his warm lips pressed firmly to the boy's. A soft moan escaped Timmy's lips as his once wide, baby blue eyes closed. _What is this feeling?_ He wanted to wrap his arms around his classmate's neck, to put all of himself into the kiss. Realizing that this really wasn't an option, he did what he could, arching his back slightly as he kissed the boy back.

Timmy felt Draco's lips curve into a smile against his own. A whimper threatened as the pale boy pulled away. "Like that, do you Turner?"

_Call me Timmy! Stop with the last name!_ His mind screamed what he wanted so desperately to say. But then the gray eyes were closed as the warm lips were against his once more. Only this time, when the Hufflepuff tried to kiss Draco back, he was greeted with teeth on his lip. This sent shivers down Timmy's spine as another soft moan poured out of his lips. _What a feeling,_ he thought.

Wanda felt the shiver from her place in Timmy's pocket. _What's going on?_ She wondered, but didn't dare move or make any noise. After a moment or two, the boy's racing heartbeat seemed to quickly disappear.

Draco yanked the pajama shirt from Timmy's small form. He tossed it to the floor and stroked the boy's brunette locks. "You don't really need that, do you?" His voice was sweet, but the smirk on his lips was anything save for that. The Slytherin let his hand glide down the boy's face. _Such soft skin._

Timmy shivered again, feeling the heat in his face. _How does he do it?_ He thought, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. _Maybe I'm just dreaming. After all, Draco hates me!_ His azure orbs opened, searching Draco's face. _Dreaming's out._ Was that lust in those beautiful, foggy eyes? Timmy didn't doubt it for a minute.

Draco brought his face close to the Hufflepuff's once more. He ran the tip of his tongue lightly along the boy's cheek. Timmy bit down lightly on his lip as the blond nipped his ear, holding in a soft groan. "How do you feel?" Draco whispered, pressing his body closer to the brunette's.

Timmy wasn't sure of what he should say. He didn't want to upset Draco, but he had never felt like this before. He really couldn't explain it. "This…this is like n-nothing I've ever experienced b-before." He didn't like the fact that he was stammering, but he couldn't help it. It was just the affect Draco had on him.

"Do you like it?" Draco breathed, his mouth hovering above Timmy's neck. He snaked his tongue out, swirling it around to make little circles. Yet another moan was pulled from the brunette's lips. He clenched his hands into fists for a moment. His body was just so sensitive. "Well, do you?"

Timmy's head was so clouded with this strange arousal that he couldn't remember how to nod his head. "Y-yes, I d-do," slipped from his lips, barely audible.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was debating whether he should tease the smaller boy more or not. He was still on top of the brunette and did not think that Timmy would be able to get free. He couldn't stop the smirk that tugged at his lips when the boy spoke. _He likes it._ The thought was funny to the Slytherin. He hadn't exactly expected that.

Something clicked in Timmy's head that made him start to wiggle underneath his classmate. _This isn't right._ He was starting to feel guilty about this. After all, Wanda was _right there_, on the floor beside the couch. He knew she could hear the moans, even though she was tangled in his pajama shirt at the moment.

As Timmy started to struggle, Draco made his grip on the boy's wrists tighter. A squeak slipped from the brunette's lips, but he refused to calm down. "I-I changed my m-mind!" His voice was still rather soft, as he wasn't sure that he meant those words. "P-p-please --"

The words were cut off by Draco pressing his teeth lightly into the Hufflepuff's neck. This drew a soft whine from Timmy as he tried to resist the other boy, but his body arched hungrily towards him. "Pl-please," he tried again as his head spun with lust and arousal. "S-st-stop!" His voice came out as more of a whine than the command the brunette had hoped for.

"I thought you liked it." Draco said, finally pulling his mouth away from Timmy's flesh. He gave the blue-eyed boy a pout, sticking out his lower lip. "Is it me?" He asked, masking his face with false offense as he loosened his grip the tiniest bit.

Timmy's eyes went wide at this new side of the cold-hearted boy. He was so gullible that he took the offense as the real thing. "N-no," he bit his lip gently. What could he say? _There's a fairy in my pocket, but if she wasn't there I'd be all over you?_ Yeah, he wouldn't sound crazy if he said that.

"Then what is it?" There was a certain demanding tone to Draco's voice that made Timmy a bit nervous.

"I-I just don't l-like it anymore," the brunette stammered as the Slytherin tugged lightly at his cotton pants.

"Are you sure?" he purred seductively, trying to make himself as irresistible as possible. He pressed his lips to the boy's neck once more, smirking at the Hufflepuff's soft gasp.

"Y-yes," Timmy squirmed against Draco. He pulled his wrists free but, as he slid clumsily off the couch, he pajama bottoms slipped partially off. A blush spread across his cheeks once more as he nervously stood, grabbing at the waistband that had fallen around his ankles. "I'm sure." He choked out his words as he pulled his pants up and grabbed his shirt from the floor.

"Aw, where are you going?" Draco faked disappointment as he climbed off the couch.. He knew he could always get the boy to return. "I thought you were going to stay so we could have a little," he tilted his head, making his gray eyes level with the other's frightened sapphire ones, "_fun_."

Timmy shivered at the Slytherin's face in his. _'Fun' he says. Yeah, maybe for him._ The brunette slipped his hands through his sleeves, after unbuttoning the top, as quickly as he could manage. "No…" he was so nervous that the blond would tell the entire school of this if he did not comply. Buttoning up his top he murmured, "Not now."

He believed his breathing was slowing as he tugged lightly at the bottom of the shirt. He almost hoped that Draco hadn't heard that last part as the blonde's voice broke through his mind. "Oh, believe me," he smirked, staring straight into Timmy's baby blue orbs, "If not now, then very soon." A small smile pulled at his lips as he raised his eyebrows slightly. "You won't be able to forget what happened -- and what almost happened -- here."

Timmy averted his gaze anxiously to the ground. His hand flew to his breast pocket for a split second, but only to make sure his fairy was still there. Without another word he made his way out of the common room. He did not stop, nor turn even his head until he had reached the painting in front of the Hufflepuff common room.

The brunette stopped as he leaned his back against the wall. He raised a hand to his neck, rubbing it softly. _Still warm?_ He let out a long, deep breath before muttering the password and stepping into the common room. Timmy let himself collapse in one of the armchairs. _What the hell just happened?_

"Sweetie," Wanda's voice came from the boy's pocket, "Are you all right?"

Timmy sighed heavily, "Yeah, Wanda." He headed for his dormitory. _Maybe I can finally get some sleep. _ He flopped down on his bed after tossing Wanda onto the end table.

_Stupid Malfoy._ Timmy curled up into a ball, questions flying through his head. _What does he want with me? Am I just a sex toy?_ He sighed again, closing his eyes tightly, trying to block out the blonde's face and scent. _Why won't he just call me Timmy?_


	6. Chapter 6

Draco smirked as Timmy's footsteps died away. He plopped down on the couch. _Well, this is the best damn winter break so far._ He ran his fingers through his sleek, platinum hair. _He'll be back_.

Draco reclined on the couch, his legs draped over the side. A yawn slipped from his lips as he relaxed, uncertain of what he wanted to do. He could always sneak off to Hogsmeade, maybe get something nice from Honeydukes. _Father did give me quite a bit of Galleons,_ he contemplated the plan. "And maybe I could get some butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks," he thought aloud.

Meanwhile, Timmy was sitting on his bed, driving his fists into his pillow over and over again. _Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!_ His mind screamed as he angrily pummeled the pillow. Timmy didn't realize it, but his thoughts were becoming audible, "Damn you --"

He stopped when he felt a presence in the room with him and he realized he was speaking. He turned his head swiftly, only to find Ernie Macmillan staring at him. "Well, what are you looking at?" Timmy snapped, his eyes staring daggers into the boy.

"You're crazy," Ernie muttered. He took quick steps as he left the dormitory. Timmy's eyes followed the boy and he noticed Justin Finch-Fletchley standing just outside the entrance-way. He frowned as he heard the two talking about him.

Timmy pressed his face tightly into the cloth of the pillow case and screamed. It was a nice, long, frustrated scream. It would have been piercing if the pillow hadn't muffled his voice.

He just didn't understand how Draco could do this to him. iHe'd driven me nearly to the breaking point and then he just…he just let me run off./i It just didn't make any sense.

Wanda stayed quiet from her spot on the table, but she was going insane just watching Timmy like this. He needed to calm down and wish himself back home. She doubted that would happen though. Sure, the boy was fourteen now, but that only made him even more unreasonable. After all, what is more difficult than a teenage boy?

"I hate you!" Timmy shouted into the fabric, his breathing heavy and his face red. _I love you so much. Come after me. Do…something. Anything! Show me that you really care._ He had never wanted love from someone like this before. He wanted this more than love from Trixie Tang or attention from his parents. Or even kindness from Vicky.

Draco slipped silently and stealthily out of the castle. He had his scarf wrapped around his neck and a hat over his head. The snow crunched beneath his feet and he shivered as he passed the Shrieking Shack. He shivered not because he was cold, but because the old house gave him the creeps.

Timmy took a deep breath, sitting up. He decided he should get dressed and do something. That something had to be far away from Draco and the dungeons. He pulled on some casual robes and a scarf over a pair of jeans and a pink sweater. He made his way out of the castle, blushing deeply as he passed the dungeons, the scene of earlier flashed through his mind.

The Slytherin's first stop was the Three Broomsticks pub. He took a seat inside and ordered a butterbeer. He gulped it down, licking his lips. His swung his head around towards the door when the bell jingled to signal someone entering the nearly empty tavern.


End file.
